Liberity Life
by Link the 1st
Summary: After being sentenced to do life in prison for running and intercity drug ring Paul Metziani hopes his luck will hold out long enough so he can taste freedom once again. (This is a serries I am giving my all to)(Please R&R!)(Chapter 6 now Up!)
1. Give Me LIberity

I always made bad choices in life. The older I got the worse the choices were. I was sure it was the last I had tasted freedom. I knew there was something funny about the drug deal I had agreed to. Now after being caught and found guilty of running an intercity drug ring and having an innumerable murder tally. I was being sentenced to life in prison without parol.

I was being transferred to the liberty penitentiary after being sentenced down in San Andreas where I was arrested. As the transfer van drove down the street and past the countless buildings I realized how ripe this city was for someone like me. After all it was the number one city that bought up my magic pills like candy. It was obvious that the law had no real authority in this city. The pure gold mine that this place was only made me more depressed knowing that i would never be able to dig into this virtual "Fort Knox."

At the time the only good thing that came out of being sent there was that I finally got to know what the city with most of my pill popping customers looked like. I thought that my luck had finally run out. But I was wrong. When the van sped through an intersection another driver decided not to obey the traffic laws and slammed into the side of it. The violent crash threw the police officer next to me out fo his seat, knocking him out cold. Seeing a chance to escape I took the keys from the now unconscious officer and freed myself from the chains then hoped out the back of the vehicle which had been busted open by the crash.

Now that I was out of the van and my chains I had to haul ass to be able to get out of the area before the cops came to take me back. Luckily the guy who had just run into the SWAT van flipped his car and was committing grand theft auto. As he pulled a man out of his stinger and climbed in. I thought he was my best chance to get away as there were no other cars in the area and the police sirens were already wailing. Before he hit the gas I ran over and jumped in the window just barely getting in. I pulled my self through the opening and sat down as he peeled out. "What the F!" he said "Just drive man I doubt you wanna get caught too!"

I thought he was my best way out of the situation, but I was wrong. This guy was on the run which meant I would probably do time any way.

"Shit man what the Hell did you do to get this much heat?"

"Why the F would I tell you!"

The man said as he fish tailed around a turn.

"Listen If you don't wanna get caught then at least make yourself useful and help me with the cops."

"What do you want me to do?"

He pulled a 9mm UZI out of his jacket "I want you to take care of the heat!" I grabbed the gun, turned around and shoved my head out the window. There were at least 5 cop cars behind us and the front one was trying to spin us out! I brought the UZI up and shot for the tires. I had horrible aim but since it was an automatic it didn't matter. I hit the right front tire, the patrol car spun out as a result causing the one behind it to attempt to doge and landed in a café that we passed.

I pulled my head back in and said

"2 down 3 to go!"

"Great!"

"I'm putting the top down don't ask me why!"

I hit the button to retract the roof of the stinger, then turned around and knelled down on my seat. I took the gun and emptied the clip through the retracting roof where the cop car should have been. The top finally ripped of from wind resistance (after all we were going 80mph). I bent down and picked up another clip out of the pile that the guy had dropped on the floor of the car. After reloading my gun the man yelled "Hang ON!" I grabbed the seat as we squealed around the corner. I took the gun and blasted away at the same cop car I had shot a little while ago, almost instantaneously the car burst into flames and became a racing fireball, it swerved and hit a building then exploded in a blaze of defeat. "Those things are built like tanks" I shouted as I knelt down to avid getting hit by the return gunfire that the last 2 cars were giving. "Don't I know it!" The man shouted as he power slid around another turn.

I reached down for another clip of ammo but my hand was met by the floor of the car. "What now? I'm all out of bullets." I screamed over the sound of the wind "One option left" the man responded


	2. New Beginnings

We raced into and alley next to a parking garage and up a ramp then squealed into an auto body shop. Above the main garage door there was a sign that said "Pay N' Spray". I knew this place they were nation wide. Their slogan was "in out and no questions" this chain was the reason that I escaped from the cops when so many of my deals that went sour.

I climbed out of the car and walked into the front office where my accomplice now was. He was already at the desk telling them that he wanted a full repaint and engin job.

"Ok, it'll take about 2 hours to drop a new engin in and another 2 for the paint job."

"Ok, thanks I'll just wait around here till then."

He turned around and looked at me.

"You can't stay discreet if you runaround in that getup."

"Oh! Man I totally forgot about what I was wearing!" I said as I looked down at myself.

Listen I'll do you a favor for helping me back there, and get you some new threads. "Thanks" I said as I scratched my back. The Jumpsuit was really itchy. "C'mon follow me" He walked out the door and I followed.

"My fried 8-ball has a shop right down here I've got a favor I can pull in." He said as he turned into another garage office not that far away. I followed him in just as his friend 8-ball walked into the front office.

"Tanner? ... Tanner Vercetti! It's been to long!" 8-ball said as he slapped him on the back.

"It's only been a week 8-ball."

"I know but I just get so many people in here every week it seems longer." 8-ball said as he rubbed his hands with a grease rag.

"Who's your friend?" He asked looking me up and down and passing judgement on me

"He's the reason why I'm here, he helped me out of a jam and now I wanna at least get him a decent set of clothes."

"No problem got some in the back. Always ready for people that come in like that." He motioned me to follow him so I did.

In the back he reached into a box and pulled out a pair of black khakis and a dark blue t-shirt. He threw them at me then asked what shoe size I was. I replied 12 and he reached under a shelf and produced some gray "Eris" sneakers. He set them down on the floor and got up. "I'll just leave you back here to get changed." As I was switching clothes I herd them talking out in the front office.

"Where'd you find him?"

"He jumped out of a police transfer van that I smashed into while running from the cops."

"A felon just like us is he?"

"Yeah, he hoped into the car that I was stealing since I flipped the on I was in"

"Some surprise you got!"

"Your telling me. But I don't blame him there were no other cars around any way."

I had finished putting on the new threads and walked out of the back room.

"I left the jumpsuit back there if you don't mind."

"No problem I'll take care of it" 8-ball said as he walked toward the door to the garage.

"Sorry that I can't talk more but I gotta finish rigging a car."

With that he entered the garage and shut the door.

"Alright I've done you a favor now you can go since you can be seen in public without drawing attention to yourself. By the way what's your name?" He asked as he looked me in the eye. "Paul... Paul Metziani" I said staring back.

"Funny sounds familiar"

"Well thanks man, I'll see ya around no doubt."

"Yea"

He walked out of the office and I stood there Thinking about what I should do next. Then it hit me, one of my contacts for real-estate was here. So I walked over to the pay phone and looked in the phonebook scrolling down the countless names. "H...I...J...K...L here we are."

I walked out of the Bomb shop and straight into the parking garage that we passed earlier. I looked at each car carefully and finally found one that would do the job. It was a blue banshee on the top level. I climbed in and disabled the alarm then hot-wired the car. I pulled out and carefully drove down the ramps as not to scratch the paint job. Then pulled onto the road and sped south. To meet my most trustworthy contact in the whole of Liberty City.


	3. Pure Business

As I cruised down the main highway of Staunton island I felt alive again knowing that just a few hours ago I was in cuffs for life and now I was free to wreak havoc on society again. As I pressed the gas pedal more I felt the wind in my hair and knew that only good things were to come out of this city.

I finally reached the end of the road and looked around for the building I was headed for. I stared up and down the street and spotted the building I was looking for. I made a left and backed into a personal parking spot next to the entrance. I shut the car down and got out then walked into the main office.

The lobby was empty there wasn't anyone behind the front desk either. I walked up and rang the bell. I continued to do so until someone finally emerged from the back room.

"May I help you?" the lady asked.

"Yes I'm looking for a friend of mine I believe he owns this establishment."

"Are you speaking of Mr. Love?" the recipient asked me.

"Yes that's the man I'm looking for"

"I'm sorry but he's currently busy with important business"she said.

"That's no problem I'm willing to wait"

"I'm sorry but Mr. Love does not accept visitors without an appointment"

"Just tell him that Mr. Metziani is here to see him."

The recipient expressed a rather puzzled look on her face. "Just tell him he'll understand" I said as I sat down and picked up a magazine that was lying on an end table next to it. As I buried my nose in the articles of the magazine I realized that the recipient was still looking at me with the same puzzled look. "Please go tell him, It's rater important." She seemed to snap out of her daze and left the room. I waited another five minutes till she came back and said to follower her.

I put the magazine back down and proceeded as she said. As I followed her past the countless offices in the building, she led me to a glass door leading out and said "He's in his garden." I passed through the doorway into a lush green garden with many plants a few trees and a small stream with fish in it. I moved around a tree to see Donald Love doing exercises led by an old Asian man. They finished and bowed then he turned his attention to me, as I walked up to him. The old man left the yard and Donald said to me

"Well well well look whose free."

"No one can stop me"

"I should have known that they couldn't"

"Yea no matter what you do I just never go away"

"So what's you business with me?"

"I'm looking for the locations some of my old real-estate"

"Ohhhh that's not good" he said with a grim face.

"why?"

"After I herd that you were busted I severed all ties that I had with you and sold all the buildings

you were renting from me. You have to understand It was purely business and worry that the authorities would link me to your actions."

"Yea I understand I was afraid that you might have done that. Is there anything that you have left?" I said as I scratched my chin

"No I sold all the property associated with you and your business."

"Ok but I still need at lest one place that's discreet where I can crash and lie low."

"Well since you're a major reason that I ever ended up this rich I guess that I could let you use the storage building in the park. It has ample room for just about anything including you and your business"

"I appreciate it, and don't worry I'll pay you for the use and at some point I'll buy it lock, stock, and barrel."

"Just make sure that no one knows that I know you personally I have a reputation."

"Don't worry I make a point of staying away from my employers as often as possible. But there is one last thing I need"

"Money right?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I can only afford to let you use the storage house in the park"

"Know anyone I can work for then?"

"Yes, go down to the construction site not that far from the park and you should find someone who has work for you."

"Thanks." I said as I began to walk away

"But be careful that's dangerous territory, your libel to get shot down there so stay as discrete as

possible."

"Right". I walked out of the garden and the Love Media building back to my car.

I pulled out and turned toward the park. I speed down the highway and fishtailed onto the dirt road in front of the storage building. I parked in the garage and hoped out of the banshee then locked the doors and closed the massive metal roller doors. I looked around decided that I needed a gun if I wanted to go to get some work in case things went sour. So I decided to do some non-legitimate taxi work.

I walked out onto the side walk and picked an empty liquor bottle off the street and hailed a taxicab. When one pulled over I very casually opened the passenger door broke the bottle on the side of the car, thrust it at the driver and said. "Get out or I'll gut you like a fish!" Immediately he knew that if he didn't get out I would do what I said. I pulled myself over into the driver seat after the cabby got out and ran screaming. I took off just driving to look for a fair.

After about 3 hours of work and 600 of pure profit the car began to run out of gas. I pulled over and ditched the cab. After checking another phonebook inside a restaurant I walked down the street headed for the Amu-Nation and a gun. I walked into the shop and told the man at the register "I need a gun no questions and I have cash" The man looked around to make sure that no one was looking. After being convinced that the coast was clear he reached under the counter and put a "Desert Eagle" and said 500. I reached into my pocket and put all my cash on the counter "I want ammo too". After counting the money he reached back under the counter again and pulled out 5 clips of ammo put them down next to the gun and said "deal". I grabbed the gun and said "got a holster?" He reached into a cabinet and pulled out a chest strap. "Free, no one buys those any way." he said as he threw it at me. "Thanks I said as I put it on and strapped the gun in. I left the shop as I shoved the clips of ammo into my pockets. Now I was ready for some real work. I headed north toward the construction site.


	4. I Know Your Face

As I walked north the wind picked up and the temperature sharply dropped about 5 degrees. "Something bad's gonna happen." "Rains coming soon." Said and old man near me on the walk. "You have no idea" I said as I passed by him. It was at that point that you could feel it, a heavy fog was beginning to set into the city, like a blanket in a morgue it signified the silence of death clearing the city streets and removing all life from visibility. The premonition I had was as heavy as the fog and getting worse. As I drew closer to the construction site the fog weakened as if it was trying to cut off the rest of the city from the area.  
  
I reached the corner of the intersection next to the site, the cars here were scarce but more than there were on the way. I crossed the street and was about to enter the building zone when I herd a gun cock behind me and a women's voice say "Don't move!" I stopped dead and put my hands up in the air. "turn around slowly" As I did like she said I came face to face with the barrel of .45 standard issue police gun, It was at that point that I realized that it was a detective holding me up.  
  
"I know you, Your face was all over the news when they caught you. To believe the Infamous San Andreas Drug Lord was finally caught doing a grunts deal."  
  
"He was a big buyer" I said "Everyone knew it was to good to be true to finally have you in the slammer. Then during your transfer some how you had enough luck left to escape."  
  
"Your like a cat in those sneakers I couldn't hear you at all. What have you been doing? Playing metal gear?" I said with a smirk.  
  
"Ha, Its called experience smart ass" she said as she took my gun and quickly disassembled it.  
  
"Well what are ya gonna do girlie take me in? And make sure I'm put away this time?" I said while she produced a pair of handcuffs from her trench coat.  
  
"If you run I'm not afraid to shoot."  
  
she grabbed me and slammed me up against the blue fence around the construction site then began to put on the hand cuffs on. "Funny I expected you to struggle some" by now the irons were on tight "Timing is everything" I said as I turned around and knocked her out with my head. Luckily I managed to catch her by putting my leg where she fell, I didn't want to get caught but I have never wanted to bring any harm to a woman.  
  
I let her role off my leg onto the pavement. Then I stepped over the cuffs to get my hands in front of me. I began to search her for the keys and unlocked myself then took my gun back. I then started to search her for valuables, like I said I didn't want to bring her harm, however I did want to teach her a lesson. After finding nothing I was suddenly startled by the sound of another cop behind me and I spun around holding my gun out. However no one was there, just an open car door. I peeked in and realized it was her car and it had a police radio in it. "Unit 32 come in unit 32" the radio sang. Hoping to avoid having them send out another man to investigate I picked up the receiver and said into it "Unit 32 in pursuit of suspect on foot this is Jim the closest C.O.P." hoping that they took the bait I waited for a response. The radio crackled and the same man said "copy that do you need back up?" "That's a negative HQ it's only a petty robber She'll have him soon enough with no trouble what so ever" "copy that over and out". Relived that I just barely avoided having backup coming in I turned my attention back to the detective on the ground.  
  
"Well looks like it's you lucky day to run into a criminal who doesn't like to kill women." I picked her up and put her in the back seat of her car when I saw her purse on the floor. I picked it up and went through it. It was mostly things that only a girl would carry like perfume, lipstick and such. I kept looking till I found her wallet (it was a big old thing to) I shoved it into one of my cargo pockets when I suddenly herd gunshots and screaming.  
  
I jumped out of the car and looked around the corner when some one screamed "It's the Colombian Cartel!! Take cover!!" Several Blue 4x4's were crowding into the street and Cartel were pouring out of them each with an M9 in their hands. The gunfire started to be exchanged and it sounded like thunder. I ran back to the car slammed the back door jumped in and took off before I could close my own door.  
  
As I peeled out more and more 4x4's raced down the streets toward the chaos I knew that it was a bad thing to go back there at any time so I had to find a new place to work. (No way io was gonna work for someone who has enemies like that!) The further I got from the sounds of the gang war the more the fog thickened and the darker it got.  
  
Suddenly I herd a loud clash of thunder and a bolt of lightening streaked across the sky. It began to rain and I saw a bright neon sign in the distance "Milk Shakes" Perfect I was Really thirsty and hungry, I needed to leave sleeping beauty some where, and it was 11:30pm by now so I rolled the car up and pulled the girls wallet out of my pocket. I opened it up and found $60 inside some case notes and her drivers licence. "Well" I checked her licence "Mia thanks for the cash and don't forget, never turn your back on a suspect." Even though she couldn't hear me I felt that I had to say something to her.  
  
I got out of the car and ran up into the restaurant trying not to get wet where I ordered a burger and shake. After I had eaten the rain had slowed but not stopped it was midnight by then and Mia was still out in the back of her car, "I must have hit her harder than I thought". I turned and walked down the street away from the shop and the car having a funny feeling that I would have another encounter with her. At that point I saw a Infernos roll up to the curb and stop next to me. The window rolled down a little and a voice said over the rain "I need some muscle for a job I'm gonna do so if your interested get in." I herd the car lock pop, I thought the voice was familiar so I decided to trust it and climbed into the car to met a familiar face. 


	5. The Plan

"Tanner?" I said as I climbed into the car. "I thought the voice was familiar." I said as I closed the door and he hit the gas pedal.  
  
What type of a job are you talking about?  
  
It's a raid on the upcoming police ball at the old school hall.  
  
Why raid a police ball?  
  
I've found out that there are going to be some rather expensive items up for auction and no one there will be expecting something like a raid to happen.  
  
How much money are we talking about? I said as he took another turn rather sharp.  
  
At least 50 grand each with you involved. Chances are the loot is worth more than what we think and there is probably more small things there that add up to.  
  
We lurched to a stop at a light and I ask him "Who else is involved?"  
  
I'm not the brains of the operation I'm working for the Forelli Brothers.  
  
How many other men?  
  
Including you it's a total of 9 men.  
  
By now we're off Staunton island and in the St. marks area. Tanner pulls his car into an alley not to far from the st. marks bistro and stops near a service door on an unmarked building. "This is the place" He says and then climbs out of the car. I follow and run into the building to avoid getting wet because it's still raining. I enter into a small room with a single door opposite the one I just came in with 2 men standing on either side of it. Tanner walks up and says to the men "He's the new muscle I got." One man nods his head and then the other guy frisks him. He's only got pistol that he takes away and then lets Tanner enter the corridor beyond. It's obvious what I have to do so I walk up to the men and point to my gun in the leg holster (I didn't want them to think it was gonna use it). The man on the left takes it and the other one frisks me.  
  
I'm clean so they let me go in. I follow the hall to the end and enter a room with an open door. There stands Tanner and 3 other men which look similar "They must be the forelli bros." I think to myself. I walk up and wait for them to acknowledge me. When they finally do Tanner introduces me.  
  
Ok this is the guy I told you about. Says Tanner as he points at me  
  
Now your sure that this guy is good? One of the forelli bros. say  
  
Trust me, He helped me take out five cop cars when I met him! Ok son just sit down and we can talk business now. Said the oldest one  
  
I sit down at the round table next to me and the others do the same  
  
Alright now you know what's going down don't you?  
  
Your going to raid the police ball at the old school hall and you need some one like me. I say in a monotone voice as I lean on the table.  
  
Good, now we can start planning. The older one says as a younger one pulls out blueprints from a briefcase.  
  
Listen Before we start planning I need to know who is who. I say as I look across their faces  
  
Good point son, I'm Genecky over here to my left is Jimmy and to my right is Mark. He says as he points to each one.  
  
Great names Paul. I say as I lean back in my chair and cross my arms.  
  
Ok now back to the plan. [Genecky]  
  
They unroll the blueprints on the table and begin to explain.  
  
Now this is the old school hall as we all know and this is our plan of action. We roll in to the lot here with 4 cars. Three of them are for getaway and the 4th is decoy more or less. Since the parking lot has walls all round it we block off the only exit and entrance with a Pony Van and we park the other 3 in the lot across the street here then we move in with 3 people left to drive the getaway. [Genecky]  
  
Once Genecky finished Jimmy picked up  
  
Once that's done 2 men go round back and cut the phone lines and set up a jammer here to cancel out those damn radio transmissions and cell phone calls that those cops like to send so much. After they do that the dumpster behind the hall will be moved in front of the back exit, the only other safe exit to the building. Then they run around front and join us here. The same two men stay at the front and start chaining the doors to keep the cops in when we run. [Jimmy]  
  
Jimmy finished and Mark picked up to explained the rest  
  
With all that ready, The other four of us go in and wave the guns around steal the loot set off smoke bombs and get out then lock the doors. We then run to the cars and get the hell out of there. But while we do set up and stealing the drivers take the plates off the cars, as to avoid detection. We then take different routs to the crusher and switch cars while the old ones are ground to bits. We then drive to different safe houses and change clothes and cars again. Then leave after you torch the old car with the stuff in it. After you do that we meet back here 3 hours after the initial raid. [Mark]  
  
Here this is a sheet of things we need, where our mansion is, and the safe house locations along with your routs which you'll take. Tanner you're a driver for your experience and Paul because of your ability to take out 5 cop cars in a chase you'll be inside for the raid. Jimmy said as he handed both of us a list of items and maps with getaway routs safe house locations.  
  
Now you two are in the same car so make sure you know where your going and what your doing when the time comes. To avoid the hired help from running a forelli will be with each group. I'm with you two. Genecky said as he waved his hand at us.  
  
Pick up the stuff on the list then bring it back here and give it to the guards then come to the mansion address on the paper this Tuesday at 12:30p.m. Don't come early Some cops coming around for an interview. After all we have to look more legal than we really are.[Mark]  
  
I nodded my head, picked up my paper and walked out with Tanner. I grabbed my gun as I walked out and got back in the car. As we sped back to Staunton Island I looked at the clock it was 3:00a.m., it had stopped raining, and I was rather tired. "I gotta crash man I'm not gonna last much longer." Tanner glanced at the clock and said "Yea man I think it's about time I did the same. You got a place to stay?" I paused for a minute and responded "Yea, In Belleville Park I have safe house." After about 10 minutes o f driving Tanner pulled up to the park and dropped me off but before he left he told me "Don't worry about the stuff on the list I got it covered, I know your short on cash." After he drove away I stumbled back to the House in the park and crashed inside. For a pile of cardboard boxes it was damn comfortable. 


	6. Phone Call

I woke up on the pile of boxes just the way I had been when I crashed there. My back was aching my stomach was empty and I was still half asleep. It was 10:00 a.m. now and I Had nothing to really do until the appointment with the forelli brothers tomorrow. I sat up and rubbed my eyes trying to get the sleep out of them and yawned. "What should I do? I'm starving and I don't have a single bit of money." I thought to myself. "Well I guess I gotta mug someone on an empty stomach." I said as I got up and walked out to the service garage. I walked out the side door and looked around, I began to stroll around the park. Once I was near the toilet block I looked around and pointed my gun at the closest person to me. He immediately put his hands up and handed His wallet over. I then pistol-whipped him to knock him out. I checked the contents of the wallet and only found a measly $153. "Man, at this rate I'll never get the kind of cash I need." I said as I threw the wallet back at the man. However it was enough to get some food. So I went back to the safe house and climbed into my red banshee I had left there yesterday. I pulled out and rolled down the road in search of a good place to eat.

As I rolled past the countless buildings and burger joints I scanned for a better place to eat other than the grease kings broiler burger joint. Just as I stopped at a light a maniac flew up into the backside of my car and shoved me into the oncoming traffic! Luckily only one car hit me in the backside and sent me spinning out of the intersection. When I came to my senses I realized that the authorities would be here any minute to check on the problem. So I hit the gas and sped away from the confusion and chaos. I was fine thank god but my car was a wreck! I looked around and realized that the garrage was in th opposide direction. So I pulled my car around and raced to the paint n' spray to get my baby fixed. There was no way I was gonna drive a junked car around all day! I got to the alley next to the car park and pulled her up into the garage then walked into the main office and said to the man behind the counter "my banshee needs a new body and check the engin while your at it". The man looked at me and said "I first need to estimate the damage cost and..." "Listen man" I interrupted him "I've got cash!" His look changed and he said "let me see what you owe me." He walked into the garage and looked over the car. He said it would be $1500 easy for the body job more if the engine was shot but it didn't look like that needed repair. "Ok just do it" I told him "it'll be a 2 hour wait" he said back. "No problem, I'll be back by then" I snapped.

I walked out of the auto body shop and around the corner to a hardware store on the street. I went inside and bought a screwdriver for $10. Then I went back to the multistory car park next to the Paint n' Spray where I got the banshee from to start. I began to browse the cars for expensive items. I came across a sentinel that had a black briefcase in it that was hand cuffed to the steering wheel. It was to obvious that what was in the case was rather important so I took The screwdriver and turned my back to the car. Holding it down I stabbed the drivers window of the car full force. The pain shattered but held together. With that I stepped back closed my eyes and kicked the rest of the glass in. I reached through the window and unlocked the door and then broke the handcuffs with the screwdriver and popped the locks on the case. "Lets see what your hiding" I sad as I opened it. Jackpot! Inside the case was at least $1500 to cover the cost of car repairs. After a complete count I found that there was roughly $3000 in 10's and 20's inside the case. I went back to the shop and waited around till the car was ready. After I paid the guy I shoved the case under the front seat and sped away again to find a place to eat.

I pulled into a "Happy Blimp" and strolled in. I ordered a foot long and a large drink to go. After paying I walked out back to my car, as I was setting the food in the passenger seat and in the cup holder I herd a phone go off. However it was not a tone like a cell phone, it was a ring like a real bell. I looked up and around for the source of the noise. There next to the front door of the "happy Blimp" was a payphone ringing away. After a quick scan of the area I found that I was alone in the parking lot. Seeing as how no one else was around I decided to pick it up, after all It couldn't hurt and It seemed like it was for me anyway. I got out of my car and walked up to the phone and stared at it giving it one last thought. Maybe I shouldn't Pick it up, finally I reached out and snatched the receiver.

Hello? I said in a monotone voice.

I would like to talk business with you Mr. Metziani. A man said on the other end

Who the hell is this, and how do you know my name?!

It is hard not to know the infamous drug lord From San Andreas.

Ok but who are you?

Manny refer to me as the "Liberty Sniper".

You mean I'm talking to the man who has killed more people than me in the past 5 months all with sniper fire and has set the city rigid with more fear than all the gangs combined single handedly?

Yes, however more people than you is doubtful You have an extensive murder record.

How do I know it's really you and not some dumb-ass wannabe doing a mock-up?

.............

Hello?

............

Hello?

Suddenly I herd several gunshots ring out and blood curtailing screams fill the air while people began to panic and run. I snaped my head around and saw that 3 people had just lost their heads in a literal sense. Blood fills the streets that spurt from their open necks and jugular veins. I turn my sight away from the dead bodies and grimace then go back to the receiver and hear the man say.

Thats how. I shiver at the fact that I can't get out of his cross-hairs no matter what I do so I act like I'm not fearing for my life.

Ok, so you haven't killed me because I can help you somehow right?

The south side gun retailer caught onto me a while ago and I've been paying bribe money to keep him quiet but his demands have gotten to rich. I want him taken out but I can't have his blood on my hands. I'd be the first suspect and the last thing I need is and investigation. So If you kill him for me at the right time I'll have a solid alibi. Also I suspect he's planning on squealing to stop the carnage that I'm causing.

So thats it, you want me to take him out?

Go down to Portland Harbor and look under the front mat of the main gate office. Make sure you do this by 1:00 p.m. today.

—Click—

I hung up the phone and walked back to my car. I move it to a new location to avoid a confrontation with the police after the sniper fire. While I sat there and ate my sub I thought, Should I do what he said or not? It might be a trap, however I was hurting for cash. Yet I know that someone from the system would never kill 3 citizens only to get one felon. After thinking it over for an hour I decided to at least look at what was waiting for me at the harbor.

I pulled out of the lot I was sitting in after I finished eating and made a run over to the Amu-Nation. I parked the car at the curb and grabbed the case of money from under the seat and then walked in. When I crossed the threshold of the store the man behind the counter recognized my face immediately from my last visit and said. "What model?" I went up to the counter and set the briefcase down then said "sniper and ammo $1000 worth." I opened the case and began counting the money out and putting it on the counter. He was convinced right away that I had enough cash for what I wanted and more. While I continued to count the money he turned around and opened the riffle display case behind him then pulled out a PSG-1 with a cigar box carton of shells. He set them on the counter in front of me and said.

$500 extra for the shells.

"$200" I snapped back

$400

$300

$350

"Deal" I said and he shoved the box closer to me as I pulled the last bundle of 10's apart to pay for the shells. I walked out of the shop with full arms and nearly empty briefcase. I popped the trunk and put the rifle in along with the ammo shut it and shoved the case back under the seat. I jumped back in the car not bothering to open the door. Speeding toward the Callahan bridge I checked the time on the car clock. It was already 12:30 so I had to hurry. I made quick turns and several power slides on the way to the port. I nearly scratched the car too. As I came to the front gate I turned in and hit the brakes. I still had five minutes to spare but now I had to find the item he left for me. Looking left then right I saw more than a dozen small offices next to the gate. I began to search for a sign or a front mat in front of one of them. After little effort I found it with a sign out front. Lifting the mat I found an envelope that was blank. I picked it up and opened it to find a piece of paper that only said.

"Wait at the phone on Liberty Campus till 2:00 p.m."

I jumped back into the car and rolled over to the allotted block and waited till the phone rang. I didn't have to wait very long after I arrived, not even 5 minutes and it began to ring. I picked up the receiver and said hello? I was only met with a single order "Your job is taped under the phone". The other end hung up and a dial tone followed. I reached under the phone and pulled out another blank envelope. Inside was the description of my job and target.

"The south side gun retailer needs to be silenced, Enclosed is his picture and job location. Make sure that you kill him between 5:00 and 7:00 tonight. That way I'll have an alibi when the police come to check on me. Once he's dead take his ID and head over to the phone in Belleville Park with it between the hours of 9:00 and10:00am tomorrow. Then you'll receive your payment instructions."

I check my watch it's 2:00 now I have 3 hours to kill. I cruise for 2 hours and learn the streets around the south side gun shop. At 4:00 I finally park my car across the street and Look at the Tall building across the intersection. It just now occurs to me that I need to conceal the rifle if I even want a chance of getting to a good sniping location. I walk over to the clothes store next to the gun shop and grab a trench coat off a rack and walk out the back door so I wont be caught or set off the security devices. Back around the front of the store I walk to the car and put the gun in my coat. Then grabbed the box of shells and moved off toward the office complex.

I took the elevator up to the roof and thanks to the coat I got only glares from the people inside and not an inspection. Once on the roof I dropped the coat and pulled out the rifle then set my self up to do a little sniper work and began to wait for 4:30. After around 45 min. The man I was looking for walked out into the alley next to the shop and lit up a joint. Now was my chance I lined him up in my cross-hairs and pulled the trigger 3 times. I watched as his entire body shook with each shot. And he fell over in his own blood. I herd people begin to scream and just for the fun of it I mimicked the liberty sniper and capped 5 other people. I wasted around a dozen shells and decided I should move If I didn't want to get caught. I put the safety back on the rifle and threw the trench coat on. I concealed the PSG-1 and took the elevator back down to ground level. After I shoved my weapons and coat into the trunk I jumped in the car and stopped only to steal the mans wallet along with those of the other people now dead.


End file.
